The Pandorica Closes
by Malus Lupus
Summary: This would replace the episode "Big Bang." (Obviously) Set right after "The Pandorica opens." *spoilers for PO*


**Heyo, fellow Whovians! So, I just watched the episode "The Pandorica Opens" for the tenth time, but I've actually never seen "Big Bang," but I know pretty much what happens in that episode. I just really loved the cliffhanger ending to TPO, and decided to make my own version of "Big Bang." But in this one, things turn out very different. The Doctor remained trapped in the Pandorica, and the TARDIS already blew up, but instead of completely ending time like everyone thought, time was rewritten. Almost everything is different, and both Galefrey and Skaro never even existed. The only thing that was not affected was the Pandorica, and because of that, the Doctor. Now absolutely, truly the last of his kind, The Doctor must first figure out how to get out of the most effective prisons in the universe.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Doctor Who or BBC. I don't even really own this plot; I got this idea from Imprisoned by xXx MissHaunted-Moonlight xXx. It's a really good fanfic, so you should check it out. I'm doing this mostly because I just loved Imprisoned so much that I wanted to make a longer version of it ^.^**

* * *

All of them. Every one of his enemies, every life form he had ever angered, or harmed, gotten in the way of, or just mildly offended, had gathered. Because of him. All because of the Doctor. Arrogant, stupid Doctor. If only he had fled. Right when he saw Van Gogh's painting, he should of just fled. Just find somewhere far from every person he loved, to end it all. To stop this madness.

But no, it was not to be. For the Doctor could not resist finding this Pandorica, couldn't resist being the hero once again. Couldn't resist taunting his enemies once more. And because of his arrogant ways, the entire universe would be ripped to shreds, the past, present, and future all ceasing to exist. It was all his fault.

And now, broken and alone with his thoughts, all alone in the all-consuming dark and the silence, the horrid silence, The Doctor reflected on what just had happened. And what will happen.

Amy, his Amy, fantastic Amelia Pond, the Girl who Waited, was most likely dead. The Doctor had left her all alone with the Romans-who-wern't-Romans. And with Rory. Poor, poor Rory. You know you have a hard life when you're erased from history and then brought back as a plastic Roman.

And then there was River. The woman who had died the first day he'd met her. Ah, River. Now, because of him, she was trapped, alone on the TARDIS, which was doomed to explode. All his fault.

* * *

Time was starting to get blurred. The Doctor couldn't tell how times passed. Minutes seemed like hours sometimes, and at others, hours felt like mere seconds. For the first few days of being inside of the Pandorica, it wasn't too bad. But after what felt like three days, he could tell that some strange gas was filling his small chamber.

Before, he could tell when he was conscious or not; when he was, he could feel the sting of the many restraints digging into his flesh, could move slightly, and talked to himself on occasion. But as the gas filled the chamber, he started to lose feeling in his limbs.

After a small while, or what felt like a small while, the Doctor grew mute. Soon after, he lost all feeling, everywhere. He was alone, with his thoughts, slumped in a chair, unable to move. And that was the worst part.

The Doctor was creeping towards insanity. Complete and utter insanity. Without any feeling, the Doctor had nothing to distract him from himself was the quiet sound of his hearts beating. Well, only heart, now. The gas, the numbing gas, had slowed down his right heart to a stop, and his left heart was beating only fainting. For that was what the wretched machine was for. To trap the Doctor in a living hell for the rest of eternity; the box was meant to preserve the life of the one inside of it.

Soon, he could not even hear his own heartbeat. The gas had shut his hearing off. For what felt like years, he could only think and live. But then, he could no longer even think; his entire existence was now based around living, and only living.

The very last thing he thought about before going into hibernation, the last thing he wondered about was what exactly was that muffled rumbling noise he had heard what felt like lifetimes ago, when he was first trapped in the Pandorica.

* * *

**AN: And there's the prologue! Hope you enjoyed it. I will be introducing a different character you all will be familiar with ^.^ And I'll be switching from her POW and the Doctor's every chapter. Please rate, review, or anything sort of like that, and I'll give you my prized sack of potatoes! Yay potatoes!**


End file.
